I'm Still Loving You
by Alice Adalie
Summary: Luka kembali terjerumus dengan kisah cintanya yang telah lalu. Saat pemuda itu muncul, kehidupannya berubah. Bahkan ia tidak dapat memilih kemana hatinya akan berlabuh, akankah untuk cinta pertamanya atau kepada cintanya yang sekarang?


Luka menatap pemuda yang berada didepannya tersebut. Perasaan canggung yang menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka bedua. Membuat wanita tersebut gerah, apalagi ketika pemuda tersebut menatapnya intens.

"Sudah 7 tahun sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu" ucap pemuda tersebut membuka suara.

"Ah, ya..."

"Dan kau masih belum berubah, Luka." Pemuda tersebut tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti yang ia berikan kepada wanita dihadapannya 7 tahun yang lalu. Luka menatap pemuda tersebut, tersirat perasaan sedih, kecewa, serta luka yang telah ia pendam 7 tahun belakangan ini yang di sebabkan oleh pemuda didepannya. Pemuda yang sempat ia cintai, sempat mengisi ruang hampa di hatinya tersebut.

"Ah... aku tidak tau apa itu sebuah pujian atau sindiran. Tapi akan aku anggap itu adalah pujian dari anda _**Shion-san**_" ucapnya senormal yang ia bisa, menutupi rasa yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali.

* * *

**I'm Still Loving You**

_**Rated :**_ T

_**Pair :**_ LukaKaito, LukaYuuma

_**Genre:**_ Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

_**Warning :**_ Cerita abal, dengan tema yang biasa seperti cerita drama-drama pada umumnya. Don't like, don't read!

_**Summary : **_Luka kembali terjerumus dengan kisah cintanya yang telah lalu. Saat pemuda itu muncul, kehidupannya berubah. Bahkan ia tidak dapat memilih kemana hatinya akan berlabuh, akankah untuk cinta pertamanya atau kepada cintanya yang sekarang?

* * *

Dengan dandanan ala pegawa kantor, Luka terus menapaki kaki-kaki jenjangnya di jalanan beraspal yang kini telah tertutup oleh salju. Merapatkan jaket musim dinginnya, menahan hawa dingin yang telah menyelubungi tubuh rampingnya. Demi tanggung jawabnya sebagai assisten direktur di salah satu perusahaan ternama di kota Hi tersebut.

Sambil membawa map coklat yang terlihat tebal dan berat tersebut, ia segera berlari saat melihat bangunan pencakar langit yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja.

"Pagi Luka-chan!" sapa teman-temannya saat ia telah memasuki gedung perkantoran tersebut.

"Ah pagi Sonika-chan, Lily-chan, Gakupo-san" jawab Luka tersenyum, kemudian bergegas berlari menuju lantai 23, untuk memberikan map yang ia bawa kepada atasannya tersebut.

"Luka-san anda di panggil nyonya Meiko-sama" ucap gadis dengan rambut ala bor berwarna merah kepada Luka saat ia menemukan perempuan bubble gum tersebut. "Ah Terimakasih Teto-chan!" Luka mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian memasuki ruangan yang berlabel _Meeting Room _tersebut. Dan telah mendapati sekitar 8 orang sudah bersiap di ruang tersebut, dan sedang menunggu dirinya untuk hadir.

Dengan perasaan canggung, "Sumimasen! Maaf saya terlambat" Luka membungkuk sebagai perasaan maaf. Terlebih kepada atasannya yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala maklum dengan ketelatannya. "Tidak apa-apa Luka-chan kami bisa maklum. Silahkan anda mulai meetingnya" ucap seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum, diikuti dengan para klien yang lainnya. Luka segera mengangguk dan telah mengambil posisi di meja yang telah disediakan untuk presentasi tentang proyek perusahaan mereka sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama saya akan membahasa mengenai proyek kita yang akan diselenggarakan di..."

* * *

Luka tersenyum, mengingat saat seluruh klien puas dengan presentasinya mengenai proyek yang akan mereka jalankan. Bahkan beberapa direktur dari perusahaan yang menjalin kerjasama bersalaman dengannya sebagai tanda setuju untuk ikut serta dalam mengerjakan proyek besar ini.

"Wiiihh senyum terus dari tadi, senang banget karena proyek kita diterima ya Luka?" ucapan seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Luka. Luka segera menanatap ke arah wanita berambut coklat yang merupakan atasan serta teman semasa sekolahnya dulu "Ahahaha Meiko. Kamu gak sadar bahwa kamu juga tersenyum dari tadi. Dasar"

Meiko tersenyum lalu memeluk sahabat baiknya tersebut "Awww Luka terimakasih, berkatmu kita dapat menjalankan proyek besar ini." Luka tertawa " Ahahaha, iya sama-sama. Tapi ingat janjimu"

"Okay! Itumah urusan gampang Luka-chan. Hanya traktir di restoran itu bukanlah hal yang susah untukku" ucap Meiko mengacungkan jempolnya "Ahahahah dasar anak kecil, aku penasaran kenapa kamu bisa menjadi atasanku ya?"

"HEY LUKA!" Meiko melipat kedua tangannya, kedua manik moccanya menatap perempuan yang saat ini berada didepannya marah. "Pft, kamu tidak punya bakat untuk berbohong Meiko." Luka tersenyum melihat akting marah Meiko yang jelek menurutnya.

"Haa aku memang tidak bisa berakting didepanmu Luka, kamu tidak seru... " kemudian kedua wanita tersebut tertawa.

"Ah tapi Luka, sepertinya tidak bisa hari ini traktirannya. Big Al memanggilku untuk segera kepusat. Tidak apa-apakan?"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Titip salamku untuk Big Al-san, dan lagipula. Hari ini aku ada urusan di luar, jadi izin kerja setengah hari ya Bos"

"Haahh, dasar... ternyata ia juga ada urusan, kencan pasti. Yasudah gpp, beruntung kamu bisa memikat klien kita." Meiko tersenyum "Terimakasi Meiko-chan!" Luka tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya berdiri meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Luka keluar dari sebuah cafe setelah ia memesan satu cup hot coklat hangat untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Sambil membaca sebuah text message dari seseorang yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya belakangan ini. "Dia sebiuk lagi ya, haahh... dasar model" gumamnya, ada perasaan sedih karena kencan mereka harus tertunda kembali akibat kesibukan sang kekasih yang merupakan seorang model profesional. Namun tak ia ungkapkan karena detik berikutnya ia tersenyum melihat kalimat akhir yang dikirim oleh sang kekasih "_I love you, my Ohime-sama_, Hmp, dasar gombal" kemudian ia masukkan kembali benda persegi tersebut kedalam saku jaket merah maroonnya .

Luka kembali meminum hot coklatnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Suhu yang dingin membuatnya malas untuk melancong mengelilingi pertokoan mall yang kebetulan –dari majalah yang ia baca- sedang mengadakan sale besar-besaran. Tak ingin memakan waktu, ia segera melangkah. Namun belum ia menjauhi tempat –cafe- tersebut. Kedua manik azurenya menangkap sebuah siluet anak kecil yang sedang berjongkok menangis di salah satu gang di sebrang jalan.

Merasa kasihan, ia mendekati gadis cilik tersebut "Hallo" ucapnya menyapa gadis itu. Kemudian gadis cilik tersebut menatapmengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Luka. 'Sepertinya aku kenal, tapi... siapa?' gumam Luka saat melihat wajah anak tersebut.

"Kamu gakpapa dek?" Luka berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis cilik tersebut. Gadis cilik tersebut kembali menangis lalu memeluk Luka dengan erat "HUWAAA PAPA! Hiks hiks" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisan.

Luka mengelus lembut mahkota biru anak kecil itu, bersuha menenangkannya "Kamu terpisah dari papamu?" ia mengangguk "Baiklah, ayo kita cari sama-sama" Gadis cilik tersebut menatap Luka, mengelap lelehan air matanya "Kakak, mau bantu Kaiko mencari papa?'

Luka tersenyum lalu mengangguk kembali "Iya, Kaiko-chan. Jadi Kaiko-chan jangan nangis lagi ya"

Gadis cilik yang diketahui bernama Kaiko tersebut tersenyum, mengangguk "Iya kak! Kaiko gak akan nangis" ucapnya sumringah, terlihat semburat merah yang kontras di kulitnya yang putih 'Kyaaa Imutnya!' gumam Luka saat melihat wajah Kaiko.

"Baiklah, Kaiko-chan" Luka menggendong gadis cilik tersebut "Kaiko-chan ingat tidak dimana terakhir kali Kaiko-chan bersama otou-san?" tanya Luka. Kaiko menatap Luka, kemudian menempelkan jari telunjuknya di pipinya yang chubby, berpikir.

Luka tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah laku anak berusia 5 tahun tersebut. "Kaiko-chan cuman ingat, gedung dengan boneka panda lagi makan bambu di depannya kakak" ucap Kaiko lugu. Luka mencoba berpikir, mengingat-ingat gedung dengan aksesoris atau gambar yang Kaiko ucapkan. "Ah sepertinya kakak tau dimana papamu berada Kaiko-chan" ucap Luka tersenyum.

"Sungguh kakak?"

Luka mengangguk "Iya"

"Ayo kak! Kita temui papa Kaiko! Kaiko kangen papa!" Luka tertawa melihat keluguan Kaiko, kemudian ia dan Kaiko segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Selama di perjalanan, Luka dan Kaiko terus berbicara. Terkadang Kaiko mengoceh soal sifat papanya yang menurut Luka terlalu over kepada anaknya, dan Luka hanya mendengarkan sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi dari Kaiko saat membicarakan papanya.

"Ahahah Kaiko, itu tandanya Otousanmu sayang sama kamu loh"

"Iya sih Luka-nee, Kaiko kesal sama otou-san! Tapi... Kaiko juga sayang sama Otousan. Soalnya Okasannya Kaiko udah gak sayang sama Kaiko" Luka terdiam.

"Memangnya Okasannya Kaiko kemana?" tanya Luka hati-hati

Kaiko menatap Luka, kemudian menggeleng tidak tau "Kata Tousan, Okasan udah gak ada lagi. Tousan bilang Okasan udah tenang disana" ucapan Kaiko, membuat Luka menaru simpati kepada gadis cilik tersebut.

"Tapi Kaiko masih punya Otou-san, jadi Kaiko jangan sedih. Dan gak boleh membenci Okasannya Kaiko. Luka-nee tau, Okasannya Kaiko sangat menyayangi Kaiko. Namun dengan cara yang berbeda. Kaiko jangan marah lagi ke Okasan ya" Kaiko mengangguk lalu memeluk Luka. "Kaiko sayang sama Luka-nee, soalnya Luka-nee baik." Luka tersenyum.

"Kaiko-chan kita sudah sampai." Kaiko menatap bangunan di depannya, dengan gaya ala chinese serta patung panda sedang makan bambu "Inikan bangunannya?"

"Iya Luka-nee! Ayo cari papa didalam!"

Luka mengangguk, namun sebelum memasuki restaurant tersebut. Luka membeku, saat menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal 'K-Kai..'

"OTOUSAN!" teriak Kaiko saat mendapati Otousannya yang terlihat kebingungan karena sedang mencarinya.

Pemuda yang terlihat sedang menelpon tersebut segera memutuskan sambungan, dan beralih kepada terikan yang sangat ia kenal.

Luka menurunkan Kaiko dari gendongannya, kemudian menatap Kaiko serta pemuda yang merupakan orang tua Kaiko. Kaiko segera berlari ke arah pria yang memiliki paras yang identik dengan dirinya, lalu saat menemukan pria tersebut berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya, Kaiko segera memeluknya. "Otousan!"

"Kaiko kamu kemana aja? Kamu buat Otousan hampir nangis"

Kaiko menatap wajah papanya, kemudian mencium pipinya "Kaiko tadi tersesat lalu kakak cantik ini membantu Kaiko mencari papa, Luka-nee!" teriak Kaiko. Luka akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar Kaiko yang memanggil namanya. Luka tersenyum membalas senyuman gadis cilik yang baru saja ia bantu.

"Iya kan Otousan, Luka-nee cantik... Tousan?" Kaiko terlihat bingung saat mendapati raut wajah otou-sannya. "L-Luka...".

* * *

Luka menatap pemuda yang berada didepannya tersebut. Perasaan canggung yang menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka bedua. Membuat wanita tersebut gerah, apalagi ketika pemuda tersebut menatapnya intens.

"Sudah 7 tahun sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu" ucap pemuda tersebut membuka suara.

"Ah, ya..."

"Dan kau masih belum berubah, Luka." Pemuda tersebut tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti yang ia berikan kepada wanita dihadapannya 7 tahun yang lalu. Luka menatap pemuda tersebut, tersirat perasaan sedih, kecewa, serta luka yang telah ia pendam 7 tahun belakangan ini yang di sebabkan oleh pemuda didepannya. Pemuda yang sempat ia cintai, sempat mengisi ruang hampa di hatinya tersebut.

"Ah... aku tidak tau apa itu sebuah pujian atau sindiran. Tapi akan aku anggap itu adalah pujian dari anda _**Shion-san**_" ucapnya senormal yang ia bisa, menutupi rasa yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali.

Shion, atau Kaito Shion. Pemuda tersebut terdiam mendengar cara Luka memanggil namanya. 'Begitu ya... Luka... maaf' batinnya sedih.

Suasana kembali canggung, baik Luka maupun Kaito sendiri. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara, padahal ini pertemuan kembali atau mungkin terakhir mereka setelah kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

Kejadian yang membuat Luka membenci pemuda bernama lengkap Kaito Shion itu.

'Pantas, aku seperti mengenal wajah Kaiko. Anak itu sangat mirip dengan tousannya' gumam batin Luka miris. Kemudian manik azure milik Luka menatap ke arah Kaiko, gadis cilik tersebut terlihat sedang bermain di arena permainan anak yang tersedia di dalam restaurant tersebut.

"Anda memiliki anak yang imut ya Shion-san, selamat atas pernikahan anda. Dan maaf saya tidak bisa datang waktu itu" Luka menatap Kaito dingin.

"Hahaha gapapa kok Luka-chan, dan terimakasih atas ucapannya." Luka menatap Kaito, menarik nafas "Dan maaf untuk kepergian istri anda." Kaito menatap Luka bingung. "Kaiko yang menceritakannya, ia bilang bahwa okasannya sudah tidak ada, dan... Miku, ia sudah tenang berada disana"

Kaito tersenyum, namun terlihat sedih dimata Luka "Ah... iya, Miku. Ia telah pergi, karena kanker otak stadium akhir. Terimakasih Luka"

Luka hanya dapat menatap pemuda dihadapannya, ia tak tau ingin melakukan apa. Merasa sedih dengan kematian perempuan yang dulu merebut cintanya? sepertinya tidak.

"Bagaimana denganmu Luka? Pasti kau sudah menikah" entah apa, tapi Luka mendengar nada sedih dari pengucapan Kaito, namun ia elak perasaan tersebut. "Aku belum menikah, tapi... kami akan melaksanakan pernikahan secepatnya Shion-san. Mohon doanya untuk hubungan kami" Luka tersenyum mengejek saat mengatakan pernikahan, ia ingin membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengetahui bahwa ia bahagia sekarang. Setelah dulu pemuda tersebut hancurkan kebahagiannya.

Kaito menunduk, hatinya sakit. Jujur ia masih mencintai perempuan dihadapannya. Bahkan saat ia sudah memiliki anak dan istri. Ia selalu memimpikan wanita berambut bubble gum tersebut. "Begitukah? Aku turut bahagia untukmu Luka." Ucap Kaito berpura-pura.

Luka tersenyum "Terimakasih Shion-san" menatap jarum jam didinding restaurant tersebut "Ah sepertinya saya harus pergi Shion-san. Saya masih memiliki urusan. Terimakasih untuk ajakan makannya." Luka berdiri dari bangkunya, hendak berjalan meninggalkan restaurant tersebut. Namun dicegat oleh pegangan Kaito di tangannya.

"Maaf Shion-san saya harus pergi sekarang"

"... Maaf"

"Hah?"

"Maafkan aku Luka, untuk 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku... Aku..." menarik napas "Anda waktu dapat ku ulang, mungkin kita bisa..."

"Maksudmu apa Shion-san? Anda tidak usah berbicara mengenai masa lalu. Aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang, dan mungkin. Jika kamu tidak memilih Miku, aku tidak akan bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku _dengannya _sekarang." _Kaito_ menunduk ia sungguh merasa bersalah dengan perempuan dihadapannya. Ia tahu keperihan hati Luka atas apa yang telah ia perbuat 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan ia ingin menyembuhkan keperihan tersebut, namun sepertinya gadis dihadapannya ini sudah tidak ambil pusing.

"Dan harus aku akui, pilihanmu untuk memutuskan hubungan kita dan memilih Miku itu adalah hal yang tepat. Karena berkat itu aku dapat mengetahui kepalsuan cintamu itu Shion-san." Kaito menatap Luka tidak percaya, kepalsuan? Perasaannya untuk gadis itu hanyalah palsu? "Luka, sungguh perasaanku untukmu tidaklah palsu!" Luka mendelik kepada pemuda biru tersebut. "Itu yang kamu bisa setelah meninggalkanku demi wanita lain, hah mustahil. Maaf tapi aku harus pergi, karena urusan kita sudah selesai." Luka segera pergi meninggalkan restaurant tersebut.

Kaito terduduk, menundukkan kepala "Luka.. maaf, maafkan aku..."

* * *

**HAIYAAA ALICE KEMBALI DENGAN FANFIC TERBARU~**

**Luka : Alice, kamu belum menyelesaikan ke 5 fanfic yang lain. Sudah bikin yang baru saja... *geleng2 kepala***

**Heheheh iya, tapi mumpung ada ide bagus. Jadi sebelum ilang di tuangkan dulu idenya. Dan Alice gak lupa kok dengan cerita yang lain, ini juga sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan. Jadi mohon doanya minna *senyum gaje***

**Kaito : Wah, kali ini ceritanya bakal complecated nih**

**Iya, Maunya sih gitu. Alice lagi berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang mendebarkan. Dan jujur, Alice dapat ide ini pas lagi belanja di pasar #gak ada hubungannya ya. Hahahah**

**LuKaito : Bah di pasar -_-**

**Heheheh, sudahlah untuk mempercepat guys~**

**Luka, Kaito, Alice : R &amp; R PLEASEE~**

**Kalau bisa kasih kritik, saran untuk mengembangkan alur cerita. Dan di buka request karakter! Kecuali untuk Miku karena di cerita ini dia udah meninggal heheh.**


End file.
